rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 8
'Nevěsta' "Přemýšlela jsi o tom, kde budete nakonec žít?" Sathera zvedla oči od krystalů, které pečlivě zakládala do detekčního aparátu v laboratoři, a upřela je na Isiel. "Určitě ne v domě mých rodičů. Hiřina roztomilost je příliš i pro sebeovládání někoho takového, jako je Theraldis Silversun," Isiel odškrtla použité krystaly v inventární knize a založila ji, pak přešla ke stolku s reagenty a substancemi. "Já myslela... sever? Nebo jih?" Sathera zacvakla bezpečnostní zámek aparátu, zatímco Isiel vzala přesně odměřené množství arkánního residua a s mumlaným divinačním kouzlem jej foukla nad krystaly. Po chvilce společného soustředění byl další detektor černokněžnické magie dokončen a připraven k přenosu do arkánní pokladnice, kde měl setrvat pro případ další války proti Hordě, nebo než si ho vyžádá někdo ze strážců města z rezervních zásob. "Silvermoon a Dalaran jsou spojenci přes dva tisíce let, je nějak určena nutnost si vybírat, kde se budeme zdržovat? Předpokládám, že budeme nějakou dobu zde a nějakou na severu, podle potřeby a povinností," Isiel zavolala jednoho ze svých studentů a poslala ho i s aparátem dolů do Citadely. Sathera si sotva znatelně oddechla, pak došla k jediné části pracovny, která nebyla sterilní a uniformní a připomínala to, že patří jisté Isiel Snowdawn. Na parapetu okna byly vystavěny její sošky soviček z krystalů chladných barev, které od dětství sbírala. Sathera ji nejednou viděla na nich vysvětlovat základy očarování či transmutace studentům. Isiel tak dotekem a kouzlem kamenné sovičky přivedla k životu a přiměla i létat. A občas... jste měli pocit, že vás ty malé věci pozorují i v době, kdy by neměly. "Víš... bála jsem se, že si tě ten hezoun odveze na sever a už tě neuvidím. Posledně to byly desítky let," usmála se na Isiel, která svlékla z ramen pracovní fialový hábit a oblékla se do ledově modrých šatů. "Kdykoli je Theraldis v Dalaranu, jako bys zapomínala nosit úbor Kirin Tor, i proto jsem myslela, že nakonec odjedete." Isiel se zarazila, v ruce svůj plavý cop, který chtěla opět omotat kolem temene jako korunu. Nechala ho jen přehozený přes rameno: "Usoudilas, že složím po zkouškách a všech strastech své místo v Kirin Tor pro jeho krásné zelené oči? To neudělám, stejně tak on nepřestane být magistrem pro ty moje modré. Věděl od začátku, že za ním nepoběžím jako zamilované štěně nebo jedna z těch, co po něm vzdychají v Silvermoon." "Vzdychá jich dost i tady. I Hira, jak jsem si všimla, možná proto je tolik zlé krve. To ti nedělá starosti?" Isiel se kousla do dolního rtu, pak se usmála: "Ne. Vím, jakou má pověst, ale zamilovaný je jen do mne. Nemám důvod věřit, že by mne chtěl jakkoli zranit. A ty si zbytečně přiděláváš vrásky myšlenkami na můj odchod." "Mluvě o tom, jak se vy dva doopravdy znáte a kolik si věříte, už jsi mu řekla, že mne chceš jako družičku a svědka?" Sathera ulehčeně změnila téma. "Ne, to se chystám udělat dnes večer. Chceš u toho být?" "Já jen, že lidé v Dalaranu mají pravidlo, že pokud nevěsta uteče, družička musí zaujmout její místo. Možná bych ti vyhrožovala, že tě zabiju, jestli se nedostavíš k obřadu, ale Theraldis je tak hezký... Přemýšlím, že tě na tu svatbu někde zdržím. Navíc mne fakt zajímá ta jeho sbírka," Sathera zasněně zamrkala, pak vyjekla bolestí, když ji Isiel štípla do ramene. "Ujistil mne, že není vlastníkem žádné kryptické sbírky. Bylo by od tebe milé přestat tím směrem dělat žerty. Ale ten zvyk, o kterém mluvíš, neznám. Měla bych si tedy dělat starosti, koho si jako družbu vybral on?" zamyslela se a Sathera se dala do smíchu. "Není to jasné? S tím, jak on a Rommath obdivují Prince? Máš důvod věřit, že by se Theraldis nedostavil k obřadu a padlo by to na svědka?" Sathera se dál chichotala. "Prince obdivuje i to Proudmoorovo štěně, které vzal Antonidas do učení. Tak moc, že mu nedávno podpálila v ruce knihu, ze které přednášel. Připomíná mi-" Isiel zčervenala až po špičky oušek. thumb|left|500px "Nás dvě, kdysi?" Sathera otevřela dveře a obě pomalu sestoupily po schodech do knihovny v přízemí Citadely, pak vyšly na ulici zalitou svitem zapadajícího slunce. V ulicích města i teď probíhal čilý ruch a proudily zástupy poutníků, studentů, obchodníků a zvědavců. Dalaran se vzpamatoval z ran, které utržil za Druhé války, a opět rozkvetl. Sathera s úsměvem odmítla prodejce květin a hrdě vykračovala samým středem ulice. "To, že Theraldis obdivuje Prince, ovšem nic nenasvědčuje o tom, že by si ho dovolil oslovit, aby mu svědčil při obřadu. Můj typ na jeho volbu je Vael'thas. Theraldis a on si již nějakou dobu 'vyměřují teritoria', tedy... no víš, co myslím. Je u toho spousta rozbitého nábytku a Hiřiných proslovů," Isiel si odkašlala, a pak se dala do smíchu. "Tvůj nevycválaný bratr? Klidně se vsadím, že Theraldis jako prvního osloví Kaela, nikoho jiného." "Hm, tak Kaela, podívejme," Isiel Satheru přejela zamyšleným pohledem, ale dál to nerozebírala, "a oč se tedy sázíme?" "Kdo prohraje... ostříhá si... ne, obarví si hlavu na černo?" Isiel zůstala stát uprostřed kroku: "Ty mi vážně chceš zničit svatbu a vzít si ho sama, že?" "Ale no tak," rozesmála se Sathera, "s tím, jak otálíte, se ti ta barva do dne D ''vymyje a budeš zase bledule." "Jste si nějak příliš jista vítězstvím, drahá kolegyně," zakřenila se Isiel zcela neelfsky, pak kývla k rezidenci Snowdawnů. "Dáš si s námi večeři a pravidelnou dávku Hiřina jedu s cukrkandlem?" "Kdo by odolal, že?" Sathera vesele zamávala Vael'thasovi, který se nedaleko bavil o zbraních s několika vychrtlými studenty magie a podával jim k potěžkání svůj meč. "Ach, málem jsem zapomněla, Karandonna ti vzkazovala, že si '''mistr' Rueben přeje, aby ses pozítří dostavila na první zkoušku šatů. Doufám, že ti k té černé hlavě půjdou," zachichotala se pak Sathera a vešla dovnitř. thumb|left|500px "Ale no tak, jestli se budete vrtět, skončíte se špendlíky tam, kde je vy ani váš snoubenec nechcete najít," Rueben Lauren poodstoupil od Isiel v bílé krajce, zamyšleně propletl prsty obou rukou, podepřel si jimi bradu a pozoroval ji. "Paldesse, Karandonno! Kdo z vás špendlil tu vlečku? Chcete naši zákaznici vyděsit tak, aby přeběhla ke konkurenci z Talismanu? Vypadá to téměř na orkskou práci! To pojetí šněrovačky na zádech je prostě katakritické!" "Nemyslím si, že to je slovo, co jste chtěl použít, nebo že znamená, co si myslíte. Tedy vlastně myslím, že to slovo neznamená vůbec nic," namítla jedna z elfek, která držela jehelníček plný špendlíčků. Druhá, která měla v ruce krajku jemnou jako pavučinka, určenou na průhledné rukávy, se trochu zamračila. "Slečna Snowdawn jistě nepůjde do krejčovství, které zaměstnává pouze gnómy, když náš servis je proti nim prvotřídní," namítla. Lidský muž v bílém saku zalomil rukama před tváří, pak je rozhodil do stran: "No ještě, že od myšlení tu nejste ani jedna, což? Jinak by vás jistě zaměstnali v Kirin Tor, jako tady slečnu nevěstu! A já nejsem krejčí, ani pan Charles Švadlenka Worth. Jsem stylulista ''a návrhář! A co po vás chci je, abyste byly ''per-funk-tní! Jinak máte pajdáka ''na hodinu! Dejte to sem, ukáži vám, jak se ''finesantně špendlí umění, vy elfí... rampefuchtle!" neurvale a hystericky vytrhl jedné špendlíčky, druhé o něco opatrněji krajku. Elfí asistentky pohlédly prvně jedna na druhou, pak na nedaleko odstavený šálek "mistrovy" horké čokolády. Paldesse k němu velice nenápadně přešla, zatímco Karandonna se postavila do výhledu s profesionálním úsměvem číslo tři. Rueben s trochu psychopatickým úsměvem přistoupil až k Isiel, která podvědomě couvla a málem se tak převrátila i se stoličkou, na kterou ji předtím postavili, když špendlili sukni a vlečku: "Ale no tak, stála klidně," pokusil se ji Rueben zastavit, pak si povzdechl a začal špendlit levý rukáv, "chtělo by to nádech stříbro-šalvějově modré... možná trochu třpytek... a bude úplná ledová princezna, že? Pak se pokochala naší nabídkou eňo-ňůňo střevíčků z aksamitu, rukaviček ze silvermoonské krajky, také podvazků a prádélka z hedvábí ze severu. Je tak pěkné, že je občas nosím sám," brebentil dál a Isiel se z jeho slovníku i pošišlávání trochu třásla hrůzou. "Jaká bude kytice?" optal se pak, když doupravil sukni a vlečku ke své spokojenosti, a vzhlédl k ní. "Prý bude mít barvu mých očí," řekla nepřítomně a zadívala se výlohou z barevného skla ven na ulici. Noc nad Dalaranem prosvěcovala magická světla i obyčejné lucerny... ah, už se setmělo. Ztratila tu tolik času! "Stříbrošalvějově modrá, já to věděl! Najdu nějaký doplněk v lesklém saténu toho odstínu," zamyslel se Rueben, "stála a nehýbala." Zoufala si. Mohla být úplně jinde a dělat úplně jiné věci... Copak asi dělá Theraldis? Očima a tváří jí prošel něžný úsměv. Zasnila se a kousla se do rtu. Tohle martýrium trpěla jen a jen pro něj, nikdy by nechtěla vypadat jako bělostná svíce nebo panenka z ledu, kdyby si nepředstavila, s jakým zápalem se Theraldis bude snažit tu nádheru v den svatby zničit a strhat dolů z jejího těla. Měl moc rád krásně zabalené dárky... V ten okamžik jí zalehly uši, jak hlasitý ostrý zvuk prořízl noční ticho i její snění, až to zabolelo uvnitř hlavy. Na chvilku přitiskla zápěstí na spánky, pak popadla dech. thumb|500px Poplach!!! Nehleděla na poděšený křik krejčího a jeho pomocnic, seskočila dolů ze stoličky a s klapáním podpatků a dalším špendlíkem zabodnutým hluboko v paži vyběhla na Eventide. Zvuk poplachu neutichal, kolem pobíhali vyděšení civilisté a schovávali se pod stříšky před restauracemi a krámky. Konečně zvedla hlavu k jasné obloze plné hvězd. Na okamžik jako by ji zastínila obrovská blanitá křídla. Netopýr? Drak?! Zvuk poplachu stále sílil, marně se snažila přijít na to, které z prastarých kouzel mělo právě tenhle signál, když jí to konečně došlo. Její pohled spočinul na Citadele, kolem které kroužily téměř neviditelné stíny. Poplašná světla na hlavní věži vysílala paprsky do všech stran, magické obrany se spustily... uvnitř se něco dělo! V samotném srdci Citadely, chráněném nejsilnějšími kouzly. "Arkánní pokladnice!" vykřikla zoufale na nejbližší skupinku studentů, která právě na lavičce u fontány přerušila večeři a dívala se tam, co ona. Zvedli se a zadívali na ni, jako by čekali na povely. Zároveň ucítila to volání... to byl Arcimág Antonidas a žádal si pomoc celé Kirin Tor! Jeho magická moc ji táhla k němu, ale jako by ji cosi přerušilo, když otevřela portál. Dostala ránu podobnou tomu, když se rozběhnete a narazíte hlavou do zdi. "Ne!" zaúpěla a zavrávorala. Zvedla ruce a zamumlala slova k ovládnutí lokálního portálu co nejblíže tomu místu, kde Antonida "slyšela" naposledy, a v příštím okamžiku už byla pryč. "Ale u Světla, slečno Snowdawn!" coutier Rueben se sesunul pomalu na kolena a tragicky k sobě přitiskl druhý pavučinkový rukáv, zatímco obě elfky z jeho podniku nevylézaly zpod pultu, po kterém se pomalu rozlévala chladnoucí čokoláda. 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu